


圣诞节

by suziyu



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziyu/pseuds/suziyu
Summary: 也许是关于圣诞夜的安慰。





	圣诞节

Torchwood今日停业（放假），大家都回到了各自家里，除了Jack和Ianto。  
两人从早上就开始折腾，没有去处的孤单两人在Torchwood开圣诞派对。圣诞树放在了中心地位，挂好的一串串彩灯还是灰暗无光的，尽管遍布着彩节红袜绿灯，却仅有两人冷冷清清。  
好在Ianto安静顺从，Jack烘托气氛，在Torchwood里临时搭建了简易厨房，塑料桌上摆着晚餐的半成品，玉米粥，碎肉馅饼，布丁，当然还有火鸡。  
Jack满脸认真而皱起的褶，撅起瘪瘪的嘴，带上白手套，给火鸡掏了个空，填满食料，又刷上酱料和食用油，嘴里不自觉哼起了那个年代的歌，Ianto停下手里的活儿，看了Jack一眼。  
“怎么了？”  
Ianto摇摇头。  
“这是和我外祖母学的，我常给她搭把手，她曾经夸过我是个厨艺好的好兵，哈哈哈。”Jack对着Ianto聊起了自己，就像往日一样，并不停地用勺搅拌着大碗里的浅黄色糊状物。  
“她一定对你很满意。”Ianto说完对着Jack勾起了唇角，搅拌着牛奶混合物直至均匀。  
“当然，我是谁！”Jack咧开嘴大笑，骄傲的，肩膀撞了撞Ianto。  
“你在所有人心中的印象都很完美。”Ianto在心里想着，这就是自己一直追随的人，想到这里，低着头也藏不住笑意。  
温度一点点在降低，但Jack仍喜滋滋地吹起了口哨，那可是祖母给他唱过的“欢快”的摇篮曲。  
Ianto只是默默地守在Jack身边，搭着Jack的每一句话，感到室内温度降低的第一时间就是去擦净双手，尽管Jack恰时询问了，但Ianto没有回答。  
只是在Jack的办公室电衣架上取下了军大衣，披在了Jack身上，今年圣诞节异常的寒冷。  
只是突然Ianto的双眼模糊了，眼下部位透出的嫩红，依旧闪亮的眼眸，令人心生怜悯，几滴泪水滚落到桌面上，被Jack捕捉在视线里。  
“Wow，wow！发生什么了吗？Ianto，能和我说一说吗？”Jack切断了美食烹饪的好心情，此时，他是温柔贴心的伙伴。  
Ianto迟迟不开口，抿成一条线的嘴唇也忍不住撅起打嘟，鼻腔微微酸涩，眼眶有些暖热，笔尖微微湿润。  
Jack好像明白了什么，Ianto很久没有回家看望自己的亲朋好友了，可以说完全断了联系。  
Jack并不打算口头安慰，只是眼见着手头上快忙活完了，草草把未熟的火鸡和液体布丁半成品以及生玉米粥分别放进了分层烤炉。最终在洗手池洁净了双手，收拾了残局，Ianto棒上了忙，也开始收捡起来。  
不知不觉天色已经黑了，尽管四周不能明显见到Torchwood以外的环境和天色，但从铁门缝隙之间窜来的空气寒流，冷到刺骨，这无疑不是给Ianto的心上再覆盖一层冰霜。  
Jack不知道哪儿去了，突然从转弯角落里出现了他的身影，只不过他换了身衣服。带着大红绒绒帽，身脚依然亮红毛绒绒。  
他悄悄地站在Ianto身后，自信地笑了笑。Ianto知晓身后的动静，只是平常不过的转过身去，心里就算明白Jack给不了什么，但至少能够当面喊他的名字，就足矣。  
“Jack……”Ianto终于肯抬起头，泪眼汪汪，“我只是想起了我的……”这难以开口，都是过去了，虽然这是自己的决定，但外面的世界环境气氛还是使他不得不想念被普通人包围的感觉，这没什么大不了的。  
“Jack？”Ianto不解，但好在终止了哭泣，“你怎么穿都好看。”  
当然了，Jack大袍子里哪有衣服，贴身的。  
Jack将双手重重的拍在他的双肩上，“放轻松，如果你太想念，你可以回……”Jack的语气有些无奈和可惜，假设Ianto真要突然离开，极度不适是铁定的。  
“不，我不回去。”Ianto吸了吸鼻子，捂住了Jack的嘴，又低下了头。  
“别低下头，嘿，Torchwood不会向任何人低头，不过于私，我可以……”Jack低头够着他的脸。  
Ianto默不作声。  
Jack亲自给他褪下常服西装，一件一件褪下。腾出空的手抹去Ianto脸颊上的泪痕，有点涩、疼，这是他左手的怜悯，另一只手覆盖在Ianto的臀部上，这是他右手的疼爱。  
（特殊时期省去部分内容）  
Jack满头是汗，恰好此时一切就绪，满桌的食物全是Jack端上来的。  
“你需要补充体力。”Jack将盛好的玉米粥推到Ianto面前，“还有这个。”还有布丁。  
“谢谢长官。”  
“嘿，别这么客气！”  
Ianto在Jack面前就是小孩子，吃的很开心。  
“嘿，圣诞快乐。”这是Ianto唯一能够说出十分自然的感谢Jack的话语。  
“圣诞快乐！Ianto，哈哈哈！”  
“……”


End file.
